


Спор с богом

by WTF Lucifer 2021 (WTF_Lucifer_2021)



Series: WTF Lucifer 2021 Special Quest [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Happy Ending, Hell, Hell Loops (Lucifer TV), WTF Lucifer 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Lucifer_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Lucifer%202021
Summary: Всю свою долгую жизнь Каин только и делает, что спорит с Богом.
Series: WTF Lucifer 2021 Special Quest [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197170
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Спор с богом

**Author's Note:**

> Текст посвящается португальскому писателю Ж. Сарамаго и его роману «Каин».

Всю свою долгую жизнь Каин только и делает, что спорит с Богом.

И теперь тоже. Хотя в Аду, наверно, полагается спорить с дьяволом. Вот только с дьяволом он уже хорошо знаком. И ничуть не боится: чего уж там, это и становится его ошибкой. Люцифер слишком похож на ребенка, которому не досталось любви Отца. И которого этот Отец низвергнул в Ад.

А сейчас этот Ад, искусно придуманный и столь мастерски и любовно выстроенный Господом Богом, подбирает к нему, Каину, ключи.

Конечно, Люцифер ошибается, когда говорит ему о Шарлотте. Каин не собирался ее убивать, а вот поддельного Грешника, которого столько лет считал близким другом, он намеренно лишил жизни. Как и многих других. Он слишком привык лгать — и лжет Люциферу, когда говорит, что его совесть чиста. На самом деле Каину есть кого вспоминать — накопилось за столько тысячелетий. Есть и о ком жалеть. Просто всю свою жизнь Каин не устает напоминать себе: жалеть нельзя. И нельзя позволять совести себя терзать. Потому что тех, кто слишком много жалеет, благой и добрый Господь Бог прямиком отправляет в Ад.

Каин уже не помнит, откуда он все это знает.

Наверно, с первых лет существования человечества. Когда он убивает Авеля, получает Печать и поначалу не понимает, почему его бесконечное существование непременно обернется проклятием. Но проходит столетие, и Каин уже готов мстить Господу. Например, прожить эту жизнь без угрызений совести. Уж это вполне в его силах.

Сломать порядок, установленный Господом Богом.

Он не оставляет своего плана даже сейчас.

Даже тогда, когда очередная адская петля растягивается в бесконечность. Каин — теперь лейтенант Маркус Пирс — опять приезжает в Лос-Анджелес, организует похищение Люцифера и надеется, что станет уязвимым для обычной пули. Убивает поддельного Грешника, и Люцифер — единственный, кто умеет складывать два и два, — вонзает нож ему в сердце. Каин заключает сделку с дьяволом, теряет Печать и отчаянно пытается ее вернуть — и проигрывает.

Все повторяется.

Вот только Каину кажется, будто само его существо разделяется надвое. Один Каин обречен вновь и вновь переживать агонию, а второй будто наблюдает со стороны и думает: неужели это жалкое повторение событий — все, на что способен Ад?

То есть, его создатель, его гениальный конструктор, всемилостивый Господь Бог.

— И это все? — произносит Каин вслух. — Это все, чем ты можешь меня удивить, Господи?

На мгновение картинка размывается перед его глазами. Ад считывает его мысли и снова подбирает ключи, а Каин уже знает, в чем заключается его единственный шанс.

Он понял это еще раньше, на Земле.

А сейчас ему на мгновение становится страшно.

Вдруг Авель больше не в Аду. И если так, то он, Каин, никогда отсюда не выберется.

Он снова оказывается в прошлом. И радуется, когда Люцифер говорит, что его младший брат, виновник всех его горестей и бед, томится в Преисподней. Это кажется справедливым: из-за Авеля он скитается по Земле вот уже которое тысячелетие, из-за Авеля он не может обрести покой и вынужден смотреть, как все его близкие умирают. Стало быть, Авель заслужил, чтобы его подвергали бесконечным мучениям в Аду. Вспоминает он и другое: Авель стреляет в него из револьвера, которым его снабдил светлый ангел Аменадиэль. Авель испытывает ужас. Авель теряется, когда понимает, что больше не заперт в камере пыток. Авель не пожимает ему руку — если честно, это меньшая из проблем его, Каина, — и говорит, что ему надо во всем разобраться.

На мгновение Каин думает, что они с братом все еще могут помириться. Пусть и спустя многие тысячи лет. И неважно, что один пробыл все это время в Аду, а для второго Адом стала обычная человеческая жизнь.

Но потом Авеля сбивает машина — скорая помощь.

— А у тебя определенно есть чувство юмора, — говорит Каин всемилостивому Господу Богу. — Даже в этот раз сумел подгадить, верно?

Не мне одному, понимает Каин.

И делает шаг в пропасть. То есть, вспоминает все то, о чем раз и навсегда запретил себе думать — это больнее, чем прыгнуть в вулкан.

Потому что он до сих пор жалеет, что убил Авеля. Минуту — или столетие — но все-таки жалеет. Затем все заканчивается: светлый ангел Аменадиэль уже машет крыльями, оставляя Печать, и никаких угрызений совести Каин больше не чувствует. Если бы не убил он, Авель бы убил его сам. Все честно. Он просто защищался, разве не так? А вот то, что с ним сделал Господь Бог, поистине несправедливо.

Так с ним или с Авелем?

Шарлотта исчезает, а с ней и темнокожий мальчик, поддельный Грешник, которого он, Каин, в тысячный раз отправляет на смерть. Нет больше и девушки из бара в Лос-Анджелесе. Пропадает и легкое чувство вины: возможно, если бы тогда в пятидесятых он повел себя как обычный человек и остался бы с ней, он бы стал кем-то другим.

Все это больше не имеет значения. Потому что напротив него стоит Авель.

— Привет, Каин.

Он всматривается в его глаза: Авель именно такой, каким был много тысяч лет назад.

Именно поэтому Каин знает наверняка — сейчас перед ним вовсе не его брат.

За столько лет в Аду — за пару дней на Земле — Авель бы точно изменился. Это демон под его маской, и когда фальшивый Авель поднимает с земли камень и заносит руку для удара, Каин смеется ему в лицо.

Спектакль повторяется.

Они снова — как тогда — дерутся, и снова драка переходит в самый настоящий бой, и всякий раз Каин падает и не успевает увернуться от удара. Каждый следующий демон, который убивает его, все больше похож на Авеля. Каин знает: еще немного, и он поверит. Еще немного, и он сдастся, не выдержит и все-таки попросит прощения — и вот тогда он уже вовек отсюда не выйдет.

— Я хочу видеть своего брата, — заявляет Каин. — Настоящего.

То ли требует, то ли умоляет.

Ад, величайшее изобретение Господа Бога, молчит.

Тогда он воскрешает Авеля сам.

Вспоминает не последнюю их драку, а самую первую. Вспоминает первую ссору — и все то, что было раньше. Когда они еще не стали врагами. Когда они с Авелем были детьми, и мир не был тесен для них двоих.

Авель улыбается ему.

И разом одно за другим стираются тысячелетия, а на планете остаются два маленьких мальчика, которые еще не научились ненавидеть друг друга. Каин смотрит в глаза брата и ловит себя на мысли, что хотел бы прожить всю свою жизнь заново.

В следующее мгновение земля — или что тут вместо пола? — уходит из-под его ног.

Когда Каин открывает глаза, он обнаруживает себя в самой настоящей камере пыток. Он лежит на каменной плите, а его руки и ноги закованы в цепи.

— О, значит я был прав. У тебя на самом деле есть чувство юмора, — повторяет Каин.

— Сейчас узнаешь, какое, — отвечает Авель, выхватывая зазубренный кинжал.

— Я не о тебе. Я о том, кто все это придумал.

Авель ничего не понимает. Он все вертит кинжал в руках, но ударить так и не решается.

— Знаешь, почему ты тут? — спрашивает его Каин.

— Тебя дожидался.

— Все это время?

— Да!

Кинжал все-таки перерезает ему горло, и следующие несколько минут — или часов — Каин проводит в полутьме. Способность говорить возвращается не сразу.

В общем он никуда и не спешит.

— Мэйзикин рассказала мне, что здесь происходило, — говорит Каин. — Знаешь, мне жаль.

Глаза Авеля вспыхивают злостью.

— Вместо того, чтобы мстить своим мучителям или тому, кто запер тебя здесь, ты решил мстить мне.

— Потому что это ты во всем виноват!

— В том, что ты не попал в Рай?

— Зато я многому тут научился, — продолжает Авель. — А у нас с тобой впереди целая вечность. И ты даже не представляешь, что я могу с тобой сделать.

— Представляю.

Каин обводит глазами стены, где развешаны орудия пыток. Какая же ерунда, думает он.

Он столько раз пытался умереть — и перепробовал массу неприятных и болезненных способов.

Значит, переживет и это.

— Когда я убил тебя, ты попал в Ад. Знаешь, почему?

Авель заносит руку для удара, целясь в сердце. И медлит.

— Вовсе не потому, что ты ненавидел меня, — объясняет Каин. — Господь Бог устроил этот мир так, что в Ад попадают те, кого мучают угрызения совести.

В ответ Авель хмурится.

— В глубине души ты всегда знал, что виновен передо мной, — успевает произнести Каин, когда Авель бьет его рукояткой кинжала в висок. С размаху.

Перед глазами опять темнеет.

Когда Каин приходит в себя снова, Авеля он сначала не видит. Он вытягивает шею — насколько позволяют цепи — и лишь тогда замечает брата, который сидит в углу камеры, обхватив себя руками.

— Хочешь сказать, что все это было предначертано с самого начала? Что я проведу вечность в Аду, а ты будешь скитаться по Земле?

— Не знаю, — честно отвечает Каин.

Авель поднимается и пристально смотрит на него.

— Но Господь Бог сотворил нас именно такими, — говорит он.

Каин медлит с ответом.

Сперва ему хочется согласиться с Авелем — да, Господь Бог позволил всему этому случиться. Не остановил ни его, ни самого Авеля. Как если бы они вообще не имели своей воли. Или думали, что не имеют.

Но потом он все-таки замечает:

— Это было несколько тысячелетий назад.

— Для меня ничего не изменилось, — бросает Авель.

— Ты можешь изменить все прямо сейчас, — отвечает Каин. — Раз и навсегда.

В следующее мгновение Авель касается его цепей, и они рассыпаются в пыль.

Каин поднимается на ноги.

С минуту или две они смотрят друг на друга.

— Пойдем? — спрашивает его Авель.

В ответ Каин кивает. Подходит к двери — думает, что сможет высадить ее плечом, но та поддается безо всяких усилий.

Вместе они переступают порог камеры и сперва не верят своим глазам: прямо под их ногами вьется тропинка, уходящая в лес. На горизонте видны горы.

А главное, на небе светит солнце.

На всякий случай Каин оглядывается: на том месте, где стояла их тюрьма, больше ничего нет.

— В Рай нас не пустят, — замечает Авель.

— И не нужно, — отвечает ему Каин.

На миг он вскидывает голову вверх.

И думает, что его спор с Господом Богом окончен.


End file.
